Final Kiss Goodnight
by Selene16
Summary: A one-shot fic, based on Minako and Yaten. Minako misses Yaten and struggles with her feelings for the starlight. WARNING: Contains shoujo-ai.


**            Author's Notes:** Gomen nasai!!! I realize that it has been a month since I wrote ANYTHING!!! I truly am sorry and I promise to have the next chapter of "Destiny" out soon. I've been overloaded with work and school and practise and it's driving me crazy!!! Anyways, if you're a fan of Yaten/Minako, you'll enjoy this fic. But it is shoujo-ai and not the heterosexual pairing of the two because, as I've always stated, Yaten is a girl in her true form and to make Minako only love her for her "masculine" appearance would make Minako a bit shallow. If Minako truly did love Yaten, it would be with a love that knows no boundaries, including gender.

**            Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters mentioned in this fic. They are sole property of Naoko Takeuchi (or Takeuchi Naoko, whatever way you prefer).

            A Final Kiss Goodnight

            -By Selene  

            Dear Diary,

            A heart desires more than it could ever have. So why bother to dream? In the end, you are only left heartbroken and tormented by what could have been. I'm not saying that it's wrong to dream, I'm only saying that for those with a decided fate, the future will only be more hurtful if they hold onto hope for something that could never be.

            I am filled with many dreams. I have always wanted to become an idol, as I have told you at least a million times, Diary. But lately, ever since Yaten-chan and the other starlights returned to their home planet, I've been giving many of my beliefs second thoughts. Do I bother to idolize being famous when I can be nothing more than a lonely, devoted guardian to the future queen of Tokyo? 

            So much has happened...through the teachings of Artemis and my life's experiences, I am starting to understand my duties as a future leader. I was chosen to protect this galaxy. I now have come to understand my responsablities.

            As fate would have it, my future holds an unchosen destiny. But I must take that road in order to protect the future.

                                                                        Minako Aino

                        *_*_*_*_*_*

            She placed her orange diary on her pillow and glanced out her window, gazing up at the beautiful night sky. The moon's aura casted a milky glow and the stars twinkled like diamond gems, emblazened with a white flame. From out of the corner of the night's sky, a shooting star burned across the atmosphere, painfully reminding Minako of a familiar face.

            "Yaten-chan."

            She would never admit it...she didn't want anyone to look at her differently...but she had fallen for another woman. Her dreams were haunted with flowing silver stands and emerald eyes that shone brighter than any star...but was it right for her to feel this way, now that she had chosen to give up her dreams?

            "Ace predicted that I would never find love...so far, he's right. Why bother?" she whispered sadly, trying hard to hold back her tears.

            Yaten had left and she had been too afraid to admit her feelings to the starlight. Stupidly, Minako had held them back because of the fact that Yaten was a woman. She never did find anything wrong with it (she absolutely adored Michiru and Haruka) but she had been afraid...she had never felt this way about anyone of the same sex. What if she had only loved Yaten Kou, the idol, and not Yaten, the starlight?

            "I did love her," she decided. "Yaten Kou was handsome but the soul inside, the part that I fell in love with, was Yaten-chan, Star Healer."

            True, Yaten Kou was an entirely made up person. The idol was merely a disguise. But the true person that dwelled deep within that masculine body was a beautiful woman...who's dedication and admiration for her home planet made Minako realize how important Earth was to her. Yaten had taught her a lot, although she could have been a bit nicer about it.

            Gazing at the reminants of the fading light, Minako's heart became heavy as she felt her deepest desires revealed in but a single, hopeful, wish.

            "I wish upon a shooting star...that Yaten may return to me..."

                        *_*_*_*_*_*

            The wind whistled in the night air, billowing through Minako's open window and causing her pale curtains to sway. The only sound that could be heard within the room was the low breathing of the soldier of love...and the silent padding of footsteps...

            Glancing around, the emerald eyes looked for signs of any other forms, more specifically, a white guardian. But Artemis's presence couldn't be found. Giving a small sigh of relief, she stepped forward and approached Minako, her heart pounding faster in her chest as the distance between them became enclosed.

            Minako's breasts rose and fell as she inhaled, her blond hair surrounding the surface of the bed and angulfing her resting form. The young girl gazed on at this sleeping beauty, wishing to again see her sapphire eyes burn with that heartfelt admiration and love. Minako may not have always been the smartest but her caring nature and warm smiles always managed to melt the heart of even the iciest person.

            I still wonder how she could ever have tolerated me, she wondered. Maybe she only liked me for who I was on the ouside...

            Had Minako's feelings been solely based on her attraction to the Three Lights? Or was she hiding more behind those blue eyes?

            Minako's eyes fluttered open. Time seemed to stop for both women as they stared at eachother with both shock and embarassment. Minako's thoughts raced as she questioned whether or not this was some beautiful dream or reality while the strangers emerald eyes twinkled with love and affection. What was the others intentions?

            "Yaten-chan..." Minako whispered, her eyes glossing over with tears.

            "Mina-chan," she whispered back, reaching out to rub Minako's cheek.

            Minako slowly sat up on her bed, looking up and down at Yaten. Her dark green blouse and dress pants complimented her feminine figure, while her silver-white hair flowed loose of its usual ponytail, forming small waves that cascaded down her back. A silk, green ribbon loosely held together a few strands of hair, reminding Minako of her own red bow.

            Yaten couldn't help but blush under Minako's curious stares.

            "You look...beautiful..." she whispered, her reddening cheeks matching Yaten's.

            The starlight smiled, sitting down next to Minako. "I was almost afraid that you wouldn't recognize me."

            "How could I not recognize you? You shine brighter than anyone else I've ever met," Minako replied, reminding Yaten of the day she had tried out for the idol competition.

            Yaten's smile becamse more wistful as she gazed longingly into Minako's saphire eyes. "I could also say the same about you."

            The two stared at eachother again, silently taking in the other's beauty. After a few moments, Minako broke the silence.

            "You're not in danger...are you?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.

            Yaten shook her head, replying, "No, I just couldn't wait any longer. I had to return and tell you something that has been on my mind for many months."

            "What is it?"

            "Well..." she started, flushed with embarassment, "you remember that final battle with Galaxia, right? You had jumped in front of me and sacrificed your Sailor Crystal for me. Ever since that moment, I found myself thinking about you and...I don't know how to say this...but..."

            Minako's eyes widened as she eagerly waited for what Yaten had to say.

            "...I think I'm in love with you."

            Minako's gasp caught in her throat and a single tear dripped down to her chin.

            "I realize that earth is much different that Kinmoku," Yaten continued. "On my planet, homosexuality is tolerated to a far higher degree where it's both common and considered 'normal' and 'right'. I realize that homosexuality is also tolerated on earth but is mostly considered 'wrong' and is usually frowned-upon. And regardless of your beliefs, I just had to let it out Minako..."

            Yaten reached over and held onto Minako's hands, tears now forming in her own emerald eyes.

            "...love is an emotion, stronger than the burning power of all the billions of stars found in the galaxy. If my love for you can overcome the distance between our planets, then I believe that our love can overcome many obstacles, including prejudice. Please, Mina-chan...tell me now if you feel the same way that I do for you."

            Minako felt more tears escape and her heart was overcome with emotion. Before Yaten even had a chance to receive an answer, Minako flung herself against the petite starlight, pressing her lips against her silver-haired soulmate. Their kiss lasted for many minutes, each taking in the other's love as their loneliness was cured...for the time being.

            But not all happy moments were meant to last. Yaten pulled away from the blond senshi and whiped away her tears.

            "I can't stay Minako," she whispered. "I have to return to my home to protect our queen."

            Minako silently nodded, understanding.

            "Your duty is much like my own," Minako stated. "As much as I wish we could be together, I could never hold you back from your destiny."

            "My destiny may be that of a senshi's...but my destiny is also you. Until the end of eternity, I will always think of you and await the day that we may be re-united."

            Yaten's words made Minako smile although the sadness was apparent in her eyes. But she knew this had to be.

            "Goodbye, Yaten-chan."

            Yaten leaned in and kissed Minako softly.

            "Goodbye, Mina-chan."

            And as Yaten disappeared, shooting across the galaxy like a shooting star, the rosy lips of a young, blond teen, tingled with the sensation of a final kiss goodnight.

            The End

            -By Selene

**            Author's notes:** Yeah, I really should get back to writing chapter 2 of "Destiny". Tell me what you think of this and if you really like Minako and Yaten as a couple, check out the next chapter of "Destiny", which will include the Starlights. I have some great ideas for that fic but of course, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out.


End file.
